Lucky
by AfroPuff
Summary: Naruto and Rock Lee aren't the coolest, smartest, or most attractive ninja in Konoha, but Hinata and Sakura love them anyway. Lee/Sakura Hinata/Naruto Oneshots.
1. LeeSaku

**There don't seem to be a lot of LeeSaku fics that are just simple, sweet oneshots. I hope that my attempt will be appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: OMG! Guess what? I don't own Naruto!**

---------------------------------------------

Rock Lee ran his fingers through the thick, silky locks of cotton candy colored hair that flowed over his chest and onto his lap. He gazed in loving awe at Sakura's flawless, beautiful face, her features relaxed with the peace that only sleep could bring. Her chest rose and fell, and the only sound in the small, dark room was that of her steady breathing.

Lee couldn't believe how lucky he was, cuddled up in his apartment with the smartest, loveliest, most youthful girl in Konoha. A guy like him who was optimistic to a fault, with shrubs for eyebrows, and eyes too big for his head. But Sakura loved him, regardless of his looks or his occasionally irritating personality, and that was why Lee had sworn to protect her with his life. Girls as genuine as Sakura were hard to come by.

Lee glanced at the clock. It was much too late for Sakura to go home; she'd have to stay the night with him. Not that he minded the company. Besides, he was reluctant to wake her: she looked so peaceful and content, like a pink haired angel. His angel.

Taking care not to disturb her too much, Lee lifted his love from the couch and carried her, bridal-style, into his room, laying her across the bed. When she shivered, he brought a blanket and draped it over her delicate form. He bent down to kiss her on her forehead, then stopped himself. He usually either kissed her on her hand, cheek, or forehead, out of fear of tainting her innocence, but today, he decided to try something different.

A spark went through Lee's body as his lips met hers. After all, it was his first kiss as well. He stroked his beloved cherry blossom's pink head one more time, and as he did so, he could have sworn that her lips moved to form a small smile.

"I love you," he whispered, and with one last look over his shoulder, he exited the room. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

---------------------------------------------

**I like reviews! **


	2. NaruHina

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine**

----------------------------------------------

"H-here you go Naruto! Your pork ramen," said Hinata as she presented the blonde with his bowl. Naruto sniffed it and licked his lips. He would've never dreamed that the shy, quiet kunoichi was such an excellent chef. If she opened a ramen shop, she could easily put Ichiraku out of business.

"Thanks, Hinata, it smells great! Mmmm," he said as he dug in. Hinata watched with approval. When Naruto finished, (about two seconds later), he watched Hinata while she cleaned the kitchen. He wouldn't change a thing about her, from her stuttering habit to the way she always managed to make him smile. The young Hyuuga was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

She dropped a plate, cursing under her breath, and Naruto moved to assist her. She waved him away with a smile.

"I-it's okay. I've got it- Ow!"

"Hinata, you're bleeding!" One of the shards of glass had made a small cut on her index finger.

"I-it's just a small cut, N-Naruto. I'm okay." She moved to get a band-aid from the cupboard, but Naruto had beat her to it. He held it out to her, and she put it on after washing the tiny wound. The blonde shinobi observed with a frown. He was always protective of Hinata. She seemed so fragile, but that was only to those who didn't know her. The lavender headed kunoichi had proved on several occasions that she was more than capable of looking out for herself. Even so, Naruto felt obligated to protect her from harm. Loosing Hinata would be like loosing a part of himself, the part that offered common sense and kept him in line. She also understood him better than anyone else; she didn't mind his impulsiveness, and admired his determination, she herself understanding how it felt to be overshadowed and looked down opon, (she could thank her family for that).

With a foxy grin, the orange-clad ninja snuck up behind the Hyuuga and began tickling her on the sides of her stomach. She squealed and doubled over, laughing.

"N-Naruto, s-s-stop!" But he continued mercilessly. She managed to wiggle out of his grasp, and then turned to poke him in the one place that he was ticklish: the center of his belly, where the Kyuubi seal was located. Naruto howled like he was being murdered.

"Argh! Stop! T-that's not fair!" Hinata released him and giggled. Naruto glared at her. She grabbed a bag of supplies from the counter and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I have a m-mission today. I th-thought I told you..." Naruto stood up to hug her. As he did so, he smirked. He remembered a time when he couldn't do so much as look her in the eye before she'd faint. They'd both changed a lot since those days.

"Be safe," he whispered into her ear.

"Of course," she smiled, hesitated for a moment, and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto let go out of surprise. That was different.

"Bye, Naruto-Kun!" Hinata left, and her beloved looked after her until she reached the end of the street. He chuckled too himself, touching the spot on his cheek where her lips had just been. She was his and he was hers. A hyperactive, annoying, stupid idiot like him, and a shy, sweet, caring angel like her. As they say, opposites attract.

----------------------------------------------------

**Tell me what you think... seriously, ONE review would be nice -.-"**


End file.
